


Matching

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Insecurities, Strength, gajevyweek, matching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Levy finds herself trapped into her own insecurities and seeks the help of her friend, Lucy. But, Gajeel finds out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gajevy week everyone!!

“Levy-chan, you sounded upset on the phone, did anything happen?” Lucy had just received a phone call from her best friend, then rushed to her house and found her crying in the kitchen. She had moved in with Gajeel the previous month, since they had officially become a couple, but something was wrong.

“Lu-chan! Thanks for coming in such a short notice. You must have had other things to do than sit with me on my kitchen floor only because I can’t handle my own problems.” Levy was obviously troubled about something, and her eyes were swollen from the tears she had spilled all morning. She had come up with the excuse that she was feeling a bit sick, in order to convince Gajeel that he should go to the guild alone.

“What are you talking about? Are you serious? That’s what comrades are for! You can tell me anything you need to talk about, okay?” the celestial spirit mage assured her that there was nothing to be afraid of, making her feel comfortable talking.

“I guess you’re right… Do you ever have the feeling that you’re not enough? I mean that I always feel useless next to Gajeel, who can practically do anything, do you understand?” She sighed in desperation, then offered her friend some hot chocolate.

“What do you mean? You are an amazing mage!” Lucy tried to cheer her up, but her efforts were pointless.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was right outside the house, searching for his key because he didn’t want to knock and disturb Levy, since he thought she was not feeling well. He entered his house quietly and walked towards the kitchen, only to find the door shut and hear the two girls discussing about _him_.

“It’s like I said before… For example, during our missions he is always the one who gets things done and I’m the one who’s left behind. He knows how to handle things quickly and efficiently, yet I can’t even reach the top shelf without his help. I am powerless compared to him and I’m afraid that he’ll get tired of me. Who would want to be with someone weak?” Gajeel heard his girlfriend talk about such an issue with certainty and wondered if he had done anything that caused this. Then, he decided to pretend that he had just arrived without hearing anything from what they said, until he figured out how to handle this.

“Oi, shorty! I’m home!” He shut the door a bit loudly so that it would appear as if he had just entered the house. The girls immediately got out of the kitchen and, after greeting him, Lucy left them alone.

“Hey, Gajeel. Welcome home! Do you want something to eat?” _Wow, she really knows how to hide her insecurities. If I hadn’t heard their conversation, I wouldn’t have been able to guess this…_

“No, thank you. I grabbed a bite at the guild. So, would you like to go on a job with me when you feel better? We haven’t gone anywhere together for a while and maybe it’s time to do something, don’t you think? I could use your help.” He clearly hoped that, if he made her feel useful again, she wouldn’t have to stress about something so trivial.

“Um, I don’t know… Maybe you should go with Lily this time and I might come at the next one.” She was resisting hard.

“Oh, okay then. Well, I wanted to ask you one more thing, since you know a lot about this kind of stuff… I’m pretty dumb when it comes to reading books, but you’re so smart and you’ve read thousands of them. I’m thinking about reading something, so will you help me pick one?” This question was something that she couldn’t deny.

“That’s amazing, Gajeel! Well, I suggest this book since you are a beginner-” Right before she managed to grab a certain book, she realized what was going on. Since when did Gajeel want to even touch a book? He always teased her for being a bookwarm, so why would he ask her for help? Unless… “Gajeel, did you just hear what Lu-chan and I were talking about?”

“Damn, you’re smart. I thought I could tell you these things without you figuring me out…” This was his chance to express his feelings to her directly, if she couldn’t understand the obvious.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me anything about it… Why did you let me talk if you already knew? And, I’m sure that you understand why this isn’t working… Who would want to be with someone weak like me?” Her face was red, both from anger and from embarrassment.

“Shorty, I’m pretty sure that the answer is obvious here,” he said, making her think about the worst case, “because I do. I can’t believe that you think of yourself as a weak person, since I admire your strength more than anything. You are able to forgive everyone who’s hurt you in the past, including myself, you are able to give your love to those who desperately need it and those are things you can’t find in this world anymore. You don’t understand that, even though I am physically strong, you can do so many things that I cannot. We have matching strength, and it doesn’t matter if you believe it or not. _You taught me what it means to love, and for that I will be eternally grateful._ I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I’m asking you to stay by my side. Will you marry me?” He kneeled in front of her and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. “I had this on me for a few days and I was waiting for the right moment, but I guess you’re too stubborn and impatient to let me do this the right way…” He watched her cry, after she realizing the amount of her stupidity and let him gently place the ring on her finger.

“Stupid Gajeel, I love you…” She was sobbing in his arms for a few minutes, until she was calm.

“I love you too…”


End file.
